


Get Undressed

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Imagine person A (the tougher one) getting shy about being naked in front of person B for the first time.





	

“Alright. Get undressed.” 

Ygritte says when she's enter the room.

Sansa turns up to look at Ygritte. “Hm.. What?”

Ygritte looks at her with her left eyebrow raised “I said, get undressed!”

“Yeah, I get it! b-but here? In front of you?” Sansa begun to blush.

“Yeah! Do you have some problem with that? I thought that you was kind of a bold sassy girl, who doesn't shy away so quickly. But I see that this a lie!” Ygritte says with a mischievous smile.

“I’m not shy!” She looks down at her feet,trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Oh,really? So why you look like a shy tomato?” Ygritte begun to walk towards Sansa with a cheeky look on her face

“That’s my colour!” Sansa looks at Ygritte, angry.

“Oh, is it?” Ygritte places her hand on Sansa's shoulder.. “Let me see. Get undressed!”

Sansa swallows and take a deep breath. “Okay, fine!"

She start to get undressed and tries to not look at Ygritte,when she hears a gasp coming from her. "What?!" 

Ygritte looks at her and grins “You have such cute freckles. It’s hot!”

If possible, Sansa turns more red. And perhaps, it was not a bad thing to get undressed in front of Ygritte.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language


End file.
